Breaking In
by Freedom Kiwi
Summary: A parody of the amazing story 'Giving In'. What would happen if the Facebook group suddenly found themselves in the story and surrounded by the characters. Based off crazy chats and the people who made them happen. M For Crazy.
1. Normality does not exist

**Breaking In**

**Chapter 1: Normality does not exist.**

Many people think that magic was impossible. Not receiving your Hogwarts letter when you turned 11 normally turned people, namely children, off the idea of magic existing in our world. We may watch anime, read books, follow films but we start to lose in our belief that these things are real. For a group of people, all dedicated to making each other laugh and encouraging one of their favourite authors, magic would soon turn their lives upside down.

* * *

><p>Yawning slowly a young woman who had reached her 19th year a month ago climbed out of her comfortable and warm bed. She stumbled slightly to the kitchen of her flat, tidying up her messy reddish brunette hair. She robotically started making her breakfast, placing some bread in the toaster and boiling the jug for her morning coffee. She walked back to her room, booting up her laptop and letting it load as she finished buttering her toast and pouring her coffee. She quickly devoured her breakfast, poured herself another coffee and sat herself down at her desk. After taking a gulp of coffee she went to work, checking her emails for updates on the fan fiction she followed. When she finished reading the small amount that had updated, she moved onto her Facebook profile.<p>

Checking in with her University friends and with her parents, those stalkers, she moved onto her favourite Facebook fan-group. Filled with mostly Canadians and Americans, the group was dedicated to one of the best fan fictions written. 'Giving In' based off the Hetalia web comics combined the pairing of Russia and Canada into a captivating, beautiful story. The Facebook group was filled with dedicated fans, who were all insane. The young woman, let's name her Laura (or in the name of the Facebook group – Crazy Hobbit Timelord Lady), opened up the chat, ready to talk to the people she considered her crazy friends.

As soon she gave her standard greeting, she was bombarded by Sinya, who wanted Laura to read her latest fan fiction. Laura agreed quickly, she loved reading others fics before they were published. She asked for a ten minute wait so she could quickly shower and dress.

Laura quickly gathered her clothes for the day and showered in break neck speed. She dressed in warm clothes, the winter chill has finally descended onto New Zealand and in her own words, "Russia is trying to become one with Hobbit land by sending the General," she rushed back to her room and sat down at her desk. She quickly joined in the conversation, while reading Sinya's new story.

* * *

><p>The conversation quickly went from normal, to abnormal, to downright crazy, the one they all liked best. Lasie, the author of 'Giving In' had started a who would date which Hetalia characters conversation. Justice, another fan, commented on the awesome of HER Prussia which lead to an all-out typing battle over the characters.<p>

Laura commented on Sinya's story, complementing and boosting her ego as always. Justice had added a new picture to the group, which Laura liked and commented on as well. The chat turned into nagging Lasie about updating 'Giving In', and she promised it would be out soon, after she had sent it to her BETA.

Laura, while continuing to chat, opened up 'Giving In'. She had a couple of hours to go before University and decided to re-read some of her favourite bits. Justice asked her what she was up too, with Laura telling the group she was re-reading the club scene in 'Giving In'. Thinking it was a good idea, all the people who were chatting decided to re-read that scene as well. No one had mentioned it to anyone else. They had just decided to open it, for it was such a well written piece.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the group, a particular bunny with a distinct shade of green (mint green to be exact) was watching over the group. It loved the enthusiasm and creativity and insanity of the group. It didn't matter about the age of the people or where they were from, they all bonded together. The bunny decided that the group should enjoy their fan fiction together. Not just through the internet. So it asked its friends (one was an unicorn) and helped weave a powerful spell towards the fan group.<p>

* * *

><p>Laura was confused. The screen of her laptop started to blink like crazy. "What the kiwi?" she thought to herself as she started to press all the buttons on the keyboard. Unknown to her, the same problem started happening to everyone else in the group. Sinya's dog Stream started barking like crazy. Justice's cat finally got out of the sink. Lasie's room dropped in temperature. Milvanna's stilettos disappeared. Across the earth the fan group's computer's started going crazy and one by one, the people disappeared. The only thing left behind was a small maple leaf.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**AHAHAHAHA**

**Ok I could not help myself. This is a fan fic dedicated to Giving In's Facebook group. And their chats. I love all you girls (for I have yet to meet a male on it) So this is for you guys. It will be multiple chapter. Short. And done during University time. You guys rock my socks so here you go. And yes names have been changed, so people don't stalk us. (No I will not be the main character, it's easier writing from my POV though)**


	2. Why Timelord Why?

**Breaking In**

**Chapter Two: Why Timelord Why?**

Laura groaned as she sat up. Her head was pounding and she was dizzy. She kept her eyes closed as she felt down her legs and her backs, checking for injuries. "What have I been drinking?" she thought to herself as she put her hands on the ground. She squeaked when they touched a cold wet substances and she opened her eyes. "WHAT THE KIWI? WHY IS THERE SNOW IN MY ROOM?" she shrieked as she leaped to her feet. She then glanced around. Where the kiwi was she? It looked like she was in a parking lot, (maybe she had a bit too much to drink) but why was there snow. It didn't snow where she was because it nature didn't want to snow there.

She contemplated asking for help when she heard a groan. She froze, like a ninja. "Uh Hello?" she called while keeping her arms in their karate pose. "Crisse de calice de tarbarnak!" replied the groan. Laura face palmed. "Uh English?" she asked when a snow covered head popped up. "Stream, are you talking?" It asked as the lady stood up. Laura's brain went into ticking mode. "OH MY GAWD SINYA?" she yelled as she recognised the woman standing in front of her. "HOLY SHIT NZ?" Sinya replied as they stared at each other. "HOLY SHIT MY BOOBS ARE FREEZING!" another voice yelled from a shadowy figure on the side. "THE SNOW BETTER NOT RUIN THAT JOB!" Milvana screeched as she brushed the snow off her, freezing when she saw the two women.

* * *

><p>"Ok what the fuck is going on?" Laura said as she glanced around. The setting seemed familiar, almost like she had read about it. That was when she noticed a sign with writing on it. "WE ARE IN FUCKING RUSSIA!" Justice screeched as she ran over, "AND OH MY GOD IT'S YOU GUYS!" Justice grinned as she moved over to the group. "ITS LIKE FACEBOOK BUT IN REAL LIFE," she smiled as she skidded to a halt by Laura. "Magic brought us into Lasie fic, I bet it was that, because the mint coloured flying bunny told me. I see him a lot. He is my friend, kind of, in a way." She chatted.<p>

"WAIT HOLD UP!" Laura yelled as she gained her bearings. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD WHO READ LASIE'S FIC ARE HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Don't blame me!" Lasie squawked as she moved over to the group. Idam and Cady also appeared and joined the group, "Calm down you Bessie hobbit," Cady called as the group shivered in the air. "Oh kiwi no, I know what means you Scottish hag," Laura growled as the two glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

><p>"I will never understand you people," Sinya sighed as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Ok let's think about this, somehow we all appeared in Russia, what were you all doing before that moment?" she asked the females standing with her. "Re-reading the club scene where Canada gets all cute," Justice replied, while the others looked at each other. "That's what I was doing," Cady affirmed while the others nodded. Milvana looked thoughtfully at the group. "Do you think we may have appeared at that moment in the fic?" she asked the group. While most looked at her like she was insane, Lasie looked thoughtful. "Well this was kind of how I view the outside of the club," she said sheepishly while glancing at the others.<p>

Brianna, from what seemed to be thin air, piped up, "So do you think magic brought us here?" she questioned the group. Laura and Sinya started sniggering while the others looked thoughtful. "Don't make fun of her guys," Nessa scowled at giggling females. "Ya, how do you explain all this then?" Lasie frowned at the two. "I had a lot to drink," both answered, straight faced. The others sighed at their antics. "Okay, okay, say this isn't a dream and say we are all at the club scene, how do we prove it and …" Laura trailed off as the group turned to the club's opening. In the distance the group saw a staggering Canada holding onto a sober Russia.

"Oh bloody Hell," Cady whispered.

"Ya said it Cady,"

"It's pronounced KATIE ya trollop,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER TWO ALREADY OUT**

**HOW GOOD AM I.**

**BTW I did say the chapters were going to be short xD.**

**LOVE ALL YOU GIVING IN GIRLS AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY. I can't remember everyone.**


	3. All We Need Is Smut

**Breaking In**

**Chapter 3: All we need is smut, smut, Smut is all we need.**

* * *

><p>"We have to follow them!" Justice squealed as she pushed past the group to get a better view, still acting like a ninja. "Oh ya, and how are we going to do that?" Lasie sighed angrily, the voice of reason in the group. A squeak and a crack rang out over the group and they turned towards the sound. Sinya stood at a van, wire in one hand and the door open. Everyone looked at her, jaws dropped. "How the kiwi did you do that?" Lasie asked in wonder. "She's a ninja," Justice whispered as she huddled behind the group. Laura rolled her eyes at the comments, "Or she is just smart," she said sarcastically as she got into the van.<p>

"Wait hold up," Milvana hollered as she followed the group. "What if some people are in the club?" she asked, looking at the groups faces. "Why the kiwi would someone be in the club?" asked Idam. "Well just because we were all reading the chapter does not mean we were all reading the same section," Mivvy explained. "OHHH," half the group sighed and Justice, Brianna and Cady all volunteered to go see if any of the members were there.

* * *

><p><strong>~MEANWHILE~<strong>

"I can't stop my nose bleeding," Abie moaned as she stuck more toilet paper up her nostrils. "Mine finally stopped," cheered Lana as she flushed the toilet paper away. The clubs bathroom was dirty, smelt like weed and had the air of something that you shouldn't stay in too long or you would catch something. The group of six stood around the small sink, each trying to contain their joy and their bleeding noses. "I can't believe we just saw that," Iren smiled with stars in her eyes. Meggie joined her, signing wistfully, "If only they had kissed," she sighed dreamily as the girls squealed around her from that image.

"Alright guys, let's get this back on track," Berely stated like a drill sergeant. "We need to find if anyone else here is one of us and we also need to find someone who speaks English and knows where to stay for the night…who has money?" she asked looking at the girls. "I have a credit card but it's got a limit on it," Iren stated as she fished out her wallet. "But what is the exchange rate I mean we could be spending heaps of money on stuff that shouldn't use that much," Leksi rambled out as she flushed her bloody tissue down the toilet. "What about the children?" she cried dramatically which made the other girls giggle.

The door squeaked open as the girls froze in awkward positions. Justice burst through the door squealing, followed calmly by Brianna and Cady. "OMG LESKI AND OTHERS HI," Justice said in a shrill voice as she danced around the group. A moment of pause happened before the others joined in on her squealing. "Wait how many of us are here?" Lana asked. "About 15 of us so far but hey who knows what will happen?" Cady answered as she started to lead the group through the club. "So what did you guys see?" Brianna asked. She was answered by squeals, drools and blood gushing down noses. "We saw them dancing, THEY WERE SO CUTE," Berely squealed as she pushed her way out of the club. As soon as the girls hit the parking lot Justice led them to the van, where they met with lots of squeals and hugs. "Guess what Laura found?" Milvana giggled as they all climbed in. "What?" replied the chorus of voices. "Daddy's credit card," Laura yelled evilly as Sinya started the van and left the clubs parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took a while guys, getting back into the swing of things (aka assignments) took a toll on my writer's muse causing it to block etc. Next chapter will be up after my next assignment is done so in about a week and a half. Peace out Awesome People.**


	4. We're going on a Bear Hunt

**Breaking In**

**Chapter 4: We're going on a bear hunt, and we're not scared**

Luckily for the insane females in the van, they were able to find a reasonably priced motel with a receptionist who could understand most of the English they spoke. They were able to get three rooms, cramming together and all fell asleep after pillow fights and smut stories.

The next day was the day that the girls believed Canada would be kidnapped. They awoke, groaning and insulting one another with good humour as they dressed. "Okay we all look horrible, I think we should go shopping," suggest Mivvy as she looked at the others rumpled clothing. They had all met in one of the rooms, lounging around a map trying to find the grounds for the parade. "Maybe we should use some of your drug dealing money and buy some," Laura mocked light heartedly and got a face full of pillow. The rest of the dream squad giggled and bribing Laura into using her credit card, they all left the motel to go find some shops.

They want to be at the parade grounds by noon so that left them two hours to shop and in most of the girls' cases, "I want to look fabulous for Alec," "No Gilbert," "No Matt," Sinya rolled her eyes and the gaggle of giggling girls and carefully drove them to the shops they had marked out. The girls then split into groups; Sinya, Laura, Cady, Justice and Mivvy; Lasie, Idam, Lana, Berely and Iren; Brianna, Nessa, Leksi, Abie and Meggie. Mivvy dragged her group towards the shops, Sinya and Laura grumbling the most as Mivvy had dubbed them the ones who needed most of the help while Justice wanted to find a camera and knew Laura was the best at searching for them. Lasie's groups were going to search for clothes and then hit the book stores to gain more ideas for their stories. Brianna and her groups were going to stalk the locals as well as shop for clothing and grab Russian-English books.

After an hour and a half the girls all met by the toilets by what the presumed was the food court and changed into new outfits. They proceed to confuse one another in ordering food, some flirting with the flustered order takers, others trying to find the most exotic dish aka find the one they couldn't understand at all. Thirty minutes of giggling, sharing food and reviewing the food in either a pleasant or cynical way, they piled into the van and drove towards the parade ground.

"Okay here's the plan, we all stay in the same groups that we did at the shops, we can watch the parade but afterwards my groups will stalk Russia and Canada, Lasie your group will try to find Alec and his buddies and distract them, Brianna your group will try to locate Gilbert and distract him before he can start the fight with Matt," Sinya ordered out, with half the girls snapping salutes by the end.

"Lasie, do you mind us messing with your story?" Nessa asked as she curiously looked out the window. "Hell No," Lasie smirked, "This is going to be so much fun," she let out a whoop which was followed by the rest of the girls cheering. "Wait here is everyone's cameras." Justice cried, giving a camera to each of the groups. "We need photo evidence of everything," Laura giggled as a glint came to her eye as she pulled out a video camera. "Future female Peter Jackson HERE I COME," she announced as the group grew a little wary at the manic glint in her eye. The girls climbed out of the van and all put their hands together. "Operation Stalk sexy nations and stop kidnapping and rape are now in motion," Idam cheered as Sinya yelled "And Break." Mivvy and Laura shook their heads, "Crazy American Canadians," they muttered.

**A/N: Okay it's late but here it is. Chapter four. I shall try to have chapter five up before I finish my mid trimester break and again yes it is short but it's a crack story and it's how we roll xD**

**Again I do not own pretty much anything, not Hetalia, not the story line as it follows Giving In and not the characters. **

**For all the giving in girls: Here's your peer pressure and yes I will continue and yes I will be making another AMV GOSH.**


	5. Raise Your Glass

**Breaking In**

**Chapter Five: Raise your Glass if you are Insane**

* * *

><p>The three groups converged into the stands, drinking in all the sights and wonders. Soon enough the nations were spotted and the groups split, forming a sort of triangle with a group on each side and one behind. Although they couldn't sit too close, it gave the fan girls enough view to spasm, drool and mock one another without being over heard. The girls cheered for all the bands and as soon as the American one start playing all of them danced along enthusiastically.<p>

Before the bands had finished playing Laura has dragged Justice and Sinya with her to the bathroom, telling the rest of their group they would met them at the stairs after the bands finished. While Laura was in the bathroom Justice and Sinya wandered around the arena, taking in the sights and thinking about where they would go after Laura was done. They also try to remember exactly where Canada and Russia went after the concert ended.

* * *

><p>Justice was just remembering that certain part of Giving In when she was bowled over by an angry English man and an amused French man. "Oh, my apologises young lady," England flushed as he gave Justice his hand to help her up. Justice, with stars in her eyes, could only gulp and nod and stare at the hand. "You are such an oaf l'Angleterre," France mused as he stared at the fallen girl. As the two European Nations start squabbling, leaving poor Justice staring at them from the ground, Laura walked out of the bathroom and spotted Justice on the ground and the two squabbling nations. Sinya had also spotted them and walked over.<p>

"Hey Justice you okay?" Laura called as she looked at the two fighting nations. The two nations broke apart as they heard accents which they were not expecting on this side of the world. Sinya had made it to Justice before Laura and had pulled her up. "Did you get star struck?" She whispered to Sinya, which Justice replied with a giggle.

"I am dreadfully sorry about that," England said, looking embarrassed. Laura, with her eyes sparkling maliciously replied "Hey at least you don't sneak into other countries and blow up peace keeping ships," she smirked at the French nation. France's jaw dropped as England smothered a snicker following Laura's statement. "Laura," Sinya growled as she looked at the younger female, Laura just stuck her tongue out.

"Excusez-moi mon cher…" France started when Laura interrupted him, "You could also pay off the English ref to make the proper team lose at the World Cup," she also stated, leaving France and England glaring at her. She smirked at the outraged pair, ready to bring her A game while Sinya and Justice face palmed. Sinya grabbed Laura round the neck and dragged her away from the two nations. "So Sorry she's just has a bit of nation pride right now maybe next time eh?" Justice followed the struggling pair with a giggle and waved at the two dumbstruck nations who they left behind.

* * *

><p>"You are insane" Sinya growled at Laura as she finally let the girl go by the stands. "Hey I wasn't finished I was going to bring up the whole treaty issue and how France sucks and…" Laura blabbed and only shut up when Sinya glared at her. "Our task is to find Russia and Canada and distract them together while sticking close to Canada, GOT IT," Sinya ordered. "Yes MAM," Justice and Laura hollered and high fived each other.<p>

"When did I start being the sensible one?" Sinya wondered as the three of them sat down and waited for the rest of their group.

As the bands wrap themselves up the girls stood. "Okay let's go distract ourselves some nations," Sinya ordered as Justice and Laura whooped. Mivvy and Cady didn't ask and just shook their heads as they went out to search for Canada and Russia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: look at me getting two chapters out this week – Uni starts tomorrow so this might be it for a little bit. Group One has had their intro but don't worry group two and three are next followed by their adventures.**

**Peace out my lovelies and don't forget to review or else I feel sad xD**


	6. Everytime We Touch

**Breaking In**

**Chapter Six: Everytime We Touch I Fan Girl**

* * *

><p>So you are probably thinking that only one group could deviate from the plan. Well for this bunch of fanatics, the plan never goes exactly how it should. While group Kiwi or one decided to go to the bathroom and interact with England and France, the bands started to finish up.<p>

Group Awesome or two decided to move down the stairs, carefully following the nations from a safe distance. Idam linked arms with Lasie who linked arms with Lana who linked arms with Iren and so on and so forth. The girls giggled as they followed the nations while Lasie tried to work out where Alec was coming up.

"Let's go look at the stalls while Lasie thinks," Idam chirped as she dragged the group towards them. The others shrugged and smiled as they made their way to them. "Dam, we forgot to get more cash off Laura," Iren sighed as she felt for the little change she had.

"Well, if we stop Matt from being kidnapped, we can come back tomorrow like they were planning on," Berely said optimistically as she moved towards the stalls. "And we will drag Laura with us," Lana giggled as she picked up some carvings. Iren smiled as she also examined the goodies in the stall.

As the others examined the stall, Lasie was figuring out where Alec came from. She saw the gates where Ivan and Gilbert start to fight and was using her awesome author skills to figure out where Alec's car was.

* * *

><p>"I think it's that way," she thought to herself as she stepped forward and bumped into someone. She fell to the ground as the person turned towards her. "Ve~ Are you okay pretty lady?" Italy held out his hand to Lasie. "I am so sorry please don't get angry, Ve~" Lasie's jaw had dropped as she stared at Italy's hand then his face then his hand then his face. "Uh umm, it's okay," she said as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. The others in the group had noticed Lasie's predicament and were watching and giggling at their author.<p>

"Feliciano! There you are," Germany's commanding voice broke through Italy's babble. The blonde appeared next to Italy while Lana let out a small squeal. "Ludwig, I'm sorry, I accidently knocked into the pretty lady and she went down and I didn't mean too," Italy blabbered as he pulled out his white flag. Germany shook his head at Italy's panic and helped Lasie to her feet.

"Sorry about this miss. Are you hurt?" he asked politely as Lasie turned red. "Yes I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going," she stammered out as Berely got an idea. "Lasie, oh my gosh are you okay?" she yelled out as she darted from the hiding spot to hug Lasie. "Thank you sir for helping my friend." She smiled at Germany who looked taken back at the appearance of another American. Lasie rolled her eyes slightly as she figured out her friend's plan.

"Ja, it was no problem miss, my friend just panics when he thinks he does something wrong," Germany explained awkwardly as Italy fell quiet. "I'll make it up to you," Italy piped up as he smiled at the two ladies, causing them to blush. Germany face palmed. "No, its okay really, we need to go back to our friends," Lasie smiled as she edged back slightly. Berely on the other hand smiled at the Italian. "Well today we are slightly busy, but if you are here tomorrow maybe you could show us around." She winked at Lasie who joined Germany in face palming. "Ve~ that's sounds good," Italy flashed them his smile which made the two women melt slightly. "Well we better go find our friends, nice meeting you," Lasie said as she dragged Berely away from the "couple".

* * *

><p>Now you are thinking, why would the other girls just stay hidden and watch the drama when they could get involved. Well as Lasie and Berely were talking to Italy and Germany, Idam had spotted her man. The one she had claimed over and over again in the Facebook group. "Oh my God, it's Alec," she squealed as she darted forward to hide behind another pole. Lana and Iren followed, making sure to keep Berely and Lasie in sight.<p>

"Idam, don't run out at him, stay hidden, we have to wait for Lasie and Berely before we distract him," Iren hissed at Idam, trying to keep her voice down. Lana nodded in agreement as she watched the two girls and their discussion with the nations. "But he is just so HOT," Idam squealed as she drooled at the sight of Alec.

"Wait a little longer and then you can pounce on him," Iren said as Berely and Lasie made their way towards them. "What are you doing?" Lasie asked as the three girls shushed her and pointed.

"Oh, OOHH!," she squealed as Berely grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I am free… NO MORE UNIVERSITY UNTIL NEXT YEAR! YEAH SUMMER HOLIDAYS!**

**So here is the latest chapter of BI. It's short but hey got to give all the groups their love. So enjoy while I go eat lunch. Mmm food. Oh it hasn't been beta so there are mistakes. I just haven't slept enough to notice them.**


	7. Stalk You

**Breaking In**

**Chapter 7: Stalk You**

* * *

><p>Group Maple or Three were actually following their target. Seeing as Prussia was the only albino in the arena and he wasn't exactly one to keep quiet, it wasn't a hard task. They also had cameras in hand and followed him in a semi-quiet fashion.<p>

Actually I'm joking; you can't expect fan girls to be quiet when they are following characters. Especially with a bunch of girls who giggle at everything. Briana had the camera in her hand, taking photos of everything and anything she could see. Leksi was actually trying to do the job given to them and distract Gilbert. She giggled loudly, yelled, jumped up and down but Gilbert couldn't hear it over the sound of his awesome. Nessa and Abie giggled over Leksi's attempts, they even joined in after Leksi's fifth attempt, attracting other's stares and whispers.

Meggie just took photos of their antics. It was something that needed to bedocumented and recorded for all of the fandom to see.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of following and distracting everyone but their target Meggie finally found a way to distract Prussia. She tripped, knocking into a tourist carrying a bottle of water which flew and hit Gilbert on the side of his head, drenching him completely. As Meggie apologised like the Canadian she was, Gilbert strolled over a dangerous glint in his red eyes.<p>

"I am so sorry I didn't mean too…" Meggie pouted as her group surrounded her protectively. The tourist was also trying to keep the group calm when Prussia finally reached them.

"A little flock of birdies wanted to see my awesome body?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the gang of girls. At his question all of them blushed slightly.

"Maybe we were aiming for the person beside you," Abie answered back, her eyes glaring at Gilbert (and checking him out slightly). Gilbert glared at her.

"Maybe you were blinded by my awesome,"

"More like blinded by the light reflected off your hollow skull,"

"You can't handle my sexiness,"

"You can't handle us not wanting you,"

"All the bitches want me,"

"Probably because you smell, dogs like smell,"

Leksi promptly high fived Abie while the others nervously watched the game of wit. Gilbert stared at the girl before throwing his head back and laughing.

"I like you chick, want to have a ride on my five metres,"

"She prefers Russian," Nessa butted in, earning a giggle from the rest of the group. Gilbert rolled her eyes at the girls then smirked.

"Russian huh, I know a Russian," he sniggered to himself while the girls mentally high fived themselves. This was a way to get closer to the other groups while distracting Gilbert. As long as they surrounded Canada, Russia and Prussia they could stop the kidnapping. Also it may get Alec over and they could kidnap him as well.

Never doubt the fan girls and their crazy strengths.

"Lead us to this Russian then," Briana said as the girls nodded behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ja let's go," Gilbert smirked as he lead the girls around the arena. He also acted as an impromptu tour guide, telling them about the sights and places around them. Although he was arrogant he was also informative and a nice person to hang out with.<p>

And that's when they saw Russia with Canada with him. The girls high fived each other as they noticed the two other groups heading towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so late and short. I have had a really tough break with friends passing away and just life in general. I will try my best to get on track with the fic and bring it to a great ending. Thank you for reading and hope you all have a brilliant year. <strong>

**Also for the song I used – it's an original song I created well a parody called Stalk You and it goes to the tune of Forget you by Cee Lo Green.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the lyrics<strong>

**I've seen you writing round town with the ship I love and I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**I guess the review that I left wasn't enough, I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**And Stalk them too**

**I said, If I was bitchier, we'd be together**

**Now aint that some smut**

**And although there's pains in my chest**

**I'd still wish you the best with a**

**Stalk you**

**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't draw you some yaoi**

**But that don't mean I can't get you yuri**

**I guess he's a Hussie and I'm more a Hima**

**But the way you write your fic aint fair**

**I picture the fool that betas with you**

**(oh shit she's a grammar Nazi, just thought you should know hipster)**

**Well**

**OOOOoooh**

**I've got some update for you**

**Yeah go run and tell your little followers**

**I've seen you writing round town with the ship I love and I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**I guess the review that I left wasn't enough, I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**And Stalk them too**

**I said, If I was bitchier, we'd be together**

**Now aint that some smut**

**And although there's pains in my chest**

**I'd still wish you the best with a**

**Stalk you**

**Now I know, that I had to watch**

**Draw and review and write and gif**

**Trying to beg ya, trying to update ya**

**Cause following you gives me my kicks**

**I picture the fool that betas with you**

**(oh shit she's a grammar Nazi, just thought you should know hipster)**

**OOOoooh**

**Well I've got an update for you**

**Ooh I really love your hands right now**

**I've seen you writing round town with the ship I love and I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**I guess the review that I left wasn't enough, I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**And Stalk them too**

**I said, If I was bitchier, we'd be together**

**Now aint that some smut**

**And although there' pains in my chest**

**I'd still wish you the best with a**

**Stalk you**

**Now baby, baby, baby**

**Why you wanna delay it so bad?**

**I tried to tell my mama**

**But she told me, "Get off the internet"**

**And I was like, uh**

**Why?**

**Why?**

**Why, baby?**

**I stalk you**

**I still stalk you, oh**

**I've seen you writing round town with the ship I love and I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**I guess the review that I left wasn't enough, I'm like**

**Stalk you**

**And Stalk them too**

**I said, If I was bitchier, we'd be together**

**Now aint that some smut**

**And although there's some pains in my chest**

**I'd still wish you the best with a**

**Stalk you**


End file.
